


Purr Purr

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: La definición de ronroneo es simple: Aquellas vibraciones que emite un felino, indica confianza y bienestar con el entorno, con otros gatos o sus acompañantes humanos, y se produce cuando se sienten seguros y protegidos.¿Que produce un ronroneo en una persona?





	Purr Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Como ahora el ronroneo en chat se volvio algo canonico, decidi dar a luz aqui un one shot que me encanta.  
> Ocupe el antiguo headcanon de @Australet789 en tumblr.

La definición de ronroneo es simple: Aquellas vibraciones que emite un felino, indica confianza y bienestar con el entorno, con otros gatos o sus acompañantes humanos, y se produce cuando se sienten seguros y protegidos.

Un sonido curioso, que más bien constituye una vibración producida por ellos.

Adrien recordaba bien la primera vez que había emitido aquel sonido, producido nada más y nada menos por los mimos de su compañera y amiga Marinette Dupain-Cheng quien, después de un día estresante para él, ella se encargó de intentar relajarlo acariciando su cabello y detrás de sus orejas.

Había sido sorpresivo e incluso se había sentido muy apenado, más por la melodiosa risa de ella.

— Chat ¿Tú acabas de ronronear? — Preguntó intentando contenerse un poco.

Marinette era diferente en presencia de Chat Noir, muy diferente a cuando Adrien Agreste estaba con ella.

Aquello había incitado a su grandiosa curiosidad felina, ya saben, quería desmentir el hecho de "La curiosidad mato al gato".

Había descubierto tantas cosas maravillosas de ella, que hacían que cada noche que pudiera se diera el tiempo de visitarla.

Hasta este punto donde él podía confiar cualquier pena y alegría que podía tener, claro, omitiendo ciertas cosas que pusieran en peligro su identidad secreta.

— ¡Sa-salió de mi garganta involuntariamente, lo juro! — Exclamó moviendo ambas manos nerviosamente.

— ¿No sabias que podías hacer eso? — Inquirió, alzando una ceja y repitiendo la caricia anteriormente dada al chicho felino, obteniendo otro ligero ronroneo — No puedo creerlo ¡De verdad ronroneas! —.

— ¡No te burles de mí, princesa! ¡Ahh! — Estaba avergonzado frente a la persona que él pensaba que lo admiraba ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora?

— No me burlo Chat — Suspiro, ahuyentando cualquier rastro de aquella juguetona risa, él la observo fijamente no creyendo aquel comentario — Bueno, quizás un poco ¡Pero! Es increíble que puedas hacer eso —.

Chat Noir la observó algo confundido ¿Qué tenía de increíble ronronear? Lo haría ver como una bola de pelos asustadiza.

Entonces Marinette entendió que su felino amigo, no entendía aquello.

— Cuando yo era niña mis padres recién abrieron la panadería, eran inexpertos por lo tanto mucho estrés quedo en sus hombros — Comenzó a explicar, poniendo su dedo índice sobre su labio, rememorando aquellos días — Mi tío Wang le recomendó a mi mamá que adoptaran un gato ¿Quieres saber por qué? —

Estaba atento a lo que Marinette le decía, siempre era interesante para él saber un poco más de ella y en lo general sus memorias de la infancia siempre eran divertidas.

Asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de ella.

— El ronroneo de los gatos no es solo para expresar como se sienten — Hizo una pausa, acariciando nuevamente los rubios cabellos de Chat Noir — Nos ayuda a sentirnos bien emocionalmente, relajarnos y liberarnos del estrés — Añadió — Se llamaba Garfield —.

— ¿Estaba gordo como el de la caricatura? —.

— No le hubiera puesto así de no estarlo —.

Aquel día fue cuando aprendió que aquellos sonidos muy curiosos podían serle útiles.

En su día a día como superhéroe llegaba a rescatar a civiles que se encuentran en medio de las peleas con los akumas o en alguna catástrofe que no los involucrara y en ocasiones no tenía el tacto para tranquilizarlos, tal como Ladybug lo hacía.

Quizás era porque él podía destruir aquello que tocara.

O quizás simplemente no estaba hecho para eso.

Pero aquella charla con Marinette le hizo darse cuenta que quizás podía hacer más.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a usar su ronroneo (Claro, después de mucha practica para realizarlo a voluntad) para tranquilizar a las víctimas.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando funcionó.

No podía creer que en realidad eso los tranquilizaba de alguna manera, en especial con los niños que quedaban encantados.

Era una gran maniobra, podía alejarlos del peligro o rescatarlos mientras los tranquilizaba, ahorraba tiempo en explicaciones e incluso forcejeos.

¡El ronroneo era su arma secreta! Incluso su amada Ladybug lo había elogiado por encontrar una manera eficiente.

— ¿Lo descubriste tú solo? — Preguntó un día mientras ambos descansaban sobre una de las vigas del monumento más icónico de parís, la torre Eiffel.

— ¿A qué te refieres, m'lady? —.

— Lo del ronroneo — Añadió, intentando no observarlo, cosa algo imposible en aquel momento.

— No, me ayudo una amiga — Respondió, observando con curiosidad a su dama roja, quien parecía nerviosa a morir.

— Ya veo —.

Y así, fue la primera vez que Ladybug comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, provocándole que estuviera de lo más relajado y comenzara a ronronear por primera vez solo para ella.

Sin saber que para ella era algo habitual que le gustaba hacer cuando la visitaba a ella siendo Marinette, y que lo encontraba encantador.

Estaba siendo encantada por ese gato.

Incluso podía decir que en ocasiones durante las batallas se distraía al verlo hacer aquel gesto con los civiles al momento de alejarlos del peligro.

Sentía celos injustificados y no podía estar tranquila.

Era un error y pronto lo comprobó.

Cuando ella no reaccionó a tiempo para poder esquivar un auto que había sido lanzado por lo que parecía ser un gorila gigante, se odio a si misma.

Chat Noir la quito del camino de aquel auto de manera rápida, recibiendo el fuerte golpe y quedando incosiente al impacto contra un edificio.

No había sido un buen día, y aquello lo coronaba.

— ¡Chat! — Gritó desesperada, pero solo escuchó un quejido de dolor. Tenia que actuar rápido y con responsabilidad, si purificaba el Akuma todo volvería a la normalidad con el Lucky Charm.

Y así, con mucho esfuerzo pudo derrotar al Akuma en turno por su cuenta.

Ayudó a su compañero a colocarse de pié, sin poder verlo a los ojos, había sido su culpa.

— Lo siento — Murmuró, apenas audible, para después salir por los aires con ayuda de su yo-yo.

— ¡Ladybug, espera! —.

Y huyó de su vista, sin siquiera compartir sus palabras de victoria o su clásico choque de puños.

No la culpaba, el siempre estaba ahí para protegerla de cualquier golpe que ella pudiera resolver y no había sido la excepción esta vez.

Al caer la noche no pudo evitar volver a transformarse y buscarla por todo París, desde su habitual punto de encuentro hasta las azoteas de la ciudad, pero no había rastro de Ladybug.

Se dio por vencido, al menos por hoy.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y sabia bien con quien acudir.

Corrió sobre los tejados a gran velocidad, saltando y apoyándose con su bastón para poder esquivar obstáculos a lo largo del caminó hacía su destino.

Era extraño, cada aspecto de su vida ahora lo llevaba a contar con Marinette y eso le otorgaba una paz que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Se agazapó en el tejado conjunto que daba directo a su azotea y ahí la vislumbró con la mirada pérdida y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Estaba claro que había estado llorando.

— ¿Marinette? — La llamó, logrando que ella diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa en su lugar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Y cuando eso pasó, lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

« Sus preciosos ojos » Pensó Chat.

De un saltó bajó para ponerse a su altura, deshaciendo el abrazo que tenia sobre ella misma para él poder abrazarla con fuerza.

Colocó su frente sobre la de ella, escuchando claramente sus débiles sollozos, tomando su mano para colocarla sobre su pecho.

Y comenzó a ronronear.

Un ronroneo sutil, sin prisa y acompasado con la respiración de ella.

— Eres un tonto — Expresó ella con el llanto ya aminorado.

Él sonrió de forma socarrona sin dejar de producir aquel curioso sonido.

Cuando la tranquilidad ya la había inundado por completo, intento separarse de él, obteniendo cero éxito.

— Primero quiero saber que pasó — Le susurro delicadamente en la oreja, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Esa sensación era nueva para ambos.

— Estaba preocupada — Comentó cerrando sus ojos para no verlo — Vi en la televion lo sucedido y ¡Demonios como puedes ser tan irresponsable! — Titubeó un poco al principio, para al final propiciarle un golpe en el pecho.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele —.

— No es broma, Chat Noir —.

Y él sabia que no era broma.

Suspiró.

— Sabes que siempre protegere a Ladybug — Comentó, sintiendo el escalofrío que recorría por el cuerpo de su amiga.

Ella guardo silencio, estaba claro que nunca dejaría de hacer aquello.

— Pero eso es bueno — Añadió sonriendo galante — Te preocuparas y podre tranquilizarte y — Hizo una pausa, aspirando su aroma — Tenerte así de nuevo —.

— Eres un — Pero guardo silencio de manera abrupta al ver sus ojos clavados sobre los de ella, viéndola fijamente.

— Siempre volveré a ronronear para ti, Marinette —.

Y ella se aseguraría que así fuera.

No se distraería con pequeñeces.

Por que Chat Noir daba todo por protegerla, ella también lo haría para protegerlo.

Por que el siempre volvería a ronronear para ella.

— Mari — La llamó.

— ¿Uhm? —.

— ¿Acaricias mi cabeza, por favor? Purr, purr — Un pequeño ronroneo fingido salio de su boca, sonriendo sinicamente.

— Eres un sinvergüenza —.


End file.
